Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to touch technology. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a touch panel.
Related Art of the Invention
In recent years, electronic devices with touch input functionality have entered the mainstream. Thus, the touch panel has become the main input device. However, a user may drop his/her portable electronic device on the ground accidentally, such that the touch panel of the portable electronic device may break. As a result, cracks may form on the touch panel, and in the worst case, the touch panel may be damaged because of the damage of the touch circuits owing to glass substrates cracking. Accordingly, it is important to reduce the risk of damages and improve the strength of the touch panels.